This Is The Life
by NoDaybutTooDay
Summary: COMPLETE. A one shot based on the song Boho Days by Jonathan Larson. A fun little piece set during Rent!


**This is a little one-shot I've had in my head for a long time. I finally decided it wasn't going away so I'd just write it! This is set DURING Rent (sometime in the summer). The song and the characters all belong to the wonderful Jonathan Larson. I just like to play with them every once in a while! Hope you like!**

**

* * *

This Is The Life**

"Roger, we're BROKE!" Mark whined, looking through the cabinets and finding nothing. There was literally no food in their apartment. Not a piece of Captain Crunch or a jar of peanut butter in sight. Collins and Angel lounged on the couch, while Maureen and Joanne had a fight in the corner. Mimi was painting Angel's toes that metallic blue she loved so much.

The day was warm and the apartment warmer. Roger's eyes gleamed. Mark hated that look, it usually meant trouble. "I have an idea!" He said. Everyone looked up at him with varying degrees of terror in their eyes. He grabbed his guitar and walked out the door. Everyone else exchanged looks before rushing out after him.

Twenty minutes later they found themselves in Central Park. "You were complaining about not having a pool Mark?" Roger asked, gesturing to a huge fountain. Mark shook his head no as Roger jumped into the fountain. The others squealed and giggled, jumping in after him. Finally, Mark sighed and jumped in, too.

The friends splashed each other, laughing and getting soaked. No one cared because the day was so warm, the water felt good. Finally, Roger jumped out, grabbed his guitar and jumped back in. He strummed it once to get the attention of anyone who had finally started ignoring the seven friends. There were people all around and they turned and watched this crazy group of people.

"Attention! Attention everyone! My name is Roger, Roger Davis, formerly of the Well Hungarians." There was no reaction. "Anyway, these are my friends. We're bohemians! And we're broke and starving. Anything you can donate would be much appreciated!"

Angel began clapping a beat on her hands and the others joined in quickly. Roger strummed his guitar and started to sing.

_Don't step on Simon, Renaud and Phillipe  
They're still on the living room floor, asleep  
Flight was delayed  
But they got it so cheap  
In Amsterdam_

Collins and Angel joined in. They knew this song that Roger had written earlier in the month. It cracked all of them up.

The cat jumped off of the fire escape  
He's a little shook up  
But he don't have a scrape  
Climb up to the roof  
Let's make a crepe  
You bring the jam

Soon, Mimi, Maureen, and Joanne joined in as well. Six of them sang as they all clapped and danced around the fountain. People in the audience were clapping now as well and tossing money into Roger's guitar case.

This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
Bohemia  
Finally, Mark relented and joined in the singing. More people clapped and laughed and tossed money in.

_Shower's in the kitchen  
There might be some soap  
Dishes in the sink  
Brush your teeth, if you can cope  
Toilet's in the closet  
You better hope  
There's a light bulb in there, bo bo bo _

Dino called yesterday  
The rent is overdue  
Con Ed and New York Telephone are mad too  
Better screen the calls for a day or two  
Or cough up your share

This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
Bohemia

Revolving door roommates  
Prick up your ears  
Fourteen people in just four years  
Ann and Max and Jonathan  
And Jonathan and Kerri  
David, Tim, no Tim was just a guest  
From June to January  
Margaret, Lisa, David, Susie,  
Stephen, Joe and Sam  
And Elsa, the bill collector's dream  
Who is still on the lam

Don't forget the neighbors  
Michelle and Gay  
More like a family  
Than a family, hey  
The cat's - Lucy, Mr. Beebe  
Bouncer, rest his soul  
And Finster, who took one look  
And stayed for days down in that hole.

This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
Bohemia

The garbage trucks  
Have turned into limousinesRat infested diners  
Now are fancy restaurants  
The gallery opens  
You know what that means  
There goes the neighborhood  
Here come the debutantes

But at 508 the halls  
Are still that dingy brown  
508, the walls are cracked or falling down  
508, we all know the day it changes  
Is the day we all should blow this town

The time is flying  
And everything is dying  
I thought by now  
I'd have a dog, a kid, and wife  
The ship is sort of sinking  
So let's start Drinking  
Before we start thinking  
Is this a life?

Is this a life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
Is this a life, no no, no no no  
Is this a life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
Bohemia  
Bohemia  
Bo-he-mi-a  
Bo, bo, bo, bo!

As they finished, the crowd erupted into cheers. The wet friends clasped hands and bowed, finally climbing out of the fountain. They were soaked, but it felt good compared to the hot and sticky air. Roger counted the money and let out a low whistle. "Two hundred dollars!" He shouted as the other burst into cheers, hugging each others, laughing at the clothing sticking to their bodies.

They went home to change and that night, went out to the Life Café. They did another rendition of "Boho Days" as Roger was now calling it on the tables at the Life. The people there were less enthusiastic than the Central Park crowd. The friends didn't care.


End file.
